


Home Again, Home Again

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, In Character, Will is hallucinating, Winston just wants to snuggle, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes home from the hospital for the first time since Mizumono. Naturally, he's hallucinating Abigail and Winston missed him terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again, Home Again

Will's first day home from the hospital was difficult. He was alone, with no one to help change his bandages or make his food or wash his wounds. Abigail stood off to the side, bleeding occasionally, commenting on the fact that he hadn't shaved in almost a week. To make matters worse, Winston kept trying to lick is scar.

"No, buddy," he said weakly, holding the dog's face away from his stomach, "My stitches will rip."

"He just wants you to heal," Abigail said. She opened his fridge. "No food."

Will poured himself a glass of water and sat on his couch. "Too bad I can't ask a ghost to go to the store for me."

"Hallucination," she corrected, her throat swelling with blood again.

Winston whined, nuzzling his head into Will's side.

The young man winced. "Please, go and play with the others outside."

He ignored his master and curled up next to the couch to sleep.

"He's not going to leave until you're safe," Abigail said, picking through the fruit on the counter for an orange with the least amount of rot.

Will almost laughed. "I'll never be safe. He left me with a smile."

"You're alive," she said.

Tightness choked him. "Abigail."

She walked over to him and rested her hand weightlessly on his bandaged abdomen. "If I hold pressure, you'll make it, won't you?"

He swallowed and looked up at her with drowning eyes. "Yes."

Abigail sat next to Winston, her hand still covering his wound, and put her head on the edge of the couch. Her shirt was turning crimson. "You didn't catch the fish, Will."

He closed his eyes and let them spill. "No."

She stroked her free hand over the sleeping dog's back. "I still cherished you."


End file.
